I Understand
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: No one would understand . No one would try to listen . It was a cold hard fact . "I wish you had red eyes ! Everyone would hate you ! You could be asking yourself why , you could be wondering if you were truly evil , and you'd be the one pinning me down right now !" ... B just wants someone to understand him. A just wants to be left alone. (( Violence , hinted AxBB , profanity ))


The bow was made of a sullied wood, A noted with bland enthusiasm as he drew his fingertips across it, careful not to touch the horsehair itself. A small shaft of light beamed in through the crumbling shutters of the musty attic - his hideaway from the rest of Wammy's. He would spend days hidden away from sight if no one interrupted him, but the first of the successors-in-training had duties to perform that kept him from abstaining as he so achingly wished.

Wrinkling his nose ever-so-gently at the dust in the air, he withdrew his free hand, leaning his cheek against the polished grain of a violin. He had already rosen'd his bow, and he was prepared to play. Lithe fingers set it expertly to rest on the strings, drawing forth a long, low, constant note that shook his ribcage. Blue eyes slowly closed as the note ended. Standing amidst the boxes and the blanketed piano and dust, Aiden shook free his inhibitions, his responsibilities, spread the translucent wings of his mind and delved into a sad song.

The second successor to L, the one who named himself Beyond Birthday, did not have the best reputation at Wammy's House. Most children judged him without getting to know him, seeing his eyes and immediately accusing him of being demon spawn. B saw no point in being nice to them, rather treating them like toys with endless teasing and what could even be considered harassment at times, was really his style. In fact, he found way more enjoyment in toying around with the other children than studying to succeed L. No matter how much L fascinated him, and was probably the most interesting person of all.

The other children were in their classes at the moment, or even playing outside, something B never got invited to do. He bit his thumb nail and walked down the empty hallway, his other hand stuffed in his black hoodie pocket. He saw the stairs leading up to the attic open and tilted his head slightly, approaching them and looking up into the attic. He could hear faint music playing, and automatically assumed who it could be.

B knew A didn't like him, but that didn't mean the feeling was mutual. Out of all the children at Wammy's house that B found enjoyment in teasing, bothering or even just watching, A had to have been the first. He thought in silence for a moment, letting his feet take over and silently walking up the steps, removing his hand from his pocket to hold onto the railing and remain as quiet as possible. He didn't want his presence to be noticed just yet.

In the attic, A continued to play. The music was full of sorrow, afflicting the ear with the sound of distressing levels of depression. After a particularly long note ended, Aiden stood still for several moments, seeming to be almost stone-like in stature.

..and then he flicked his wrist down, inducing a loud, angry A-note from his instrument, which was followed by an array of other sharp, staccato notes. His wrist, no longer moving slowly and with grace, played with fervent, furious energy. His expression, not visible from B's position as it faced the covered window, was contorted with his inner rage towards the establishment. How could they expect so much of him? Did he not have a right to his childhood?! Was he not entitled to praise without freedom?! The fury was so feverishly conveyed that by the end of his emotional release, he found himself panting in the ensuing silence. Once more, he played three long, morose sounds, then lowered his bow and violin to his sides, slackening.

Although his view wasn't the best, B could still see the other playing from his spot watching on the staircase. His head peaked over a box and he sat there on one of the final steps, hand resting on his knee while the other remained on the railing. B's crimson red eyes looked up and watched A play his instrument with such energy, he could tell A was actually getting into the music and had a passion for what he was doing. It was really inspiring for the young raven to watch, biting his thumb once again out of habit whenever he thought, and eyeing A beneath his fringe.

Although A's back was turned towards him, he could still catch a brief reflection in a second of the expression on his face. It didn't look happy, but it did look filled with emotion. Something every artist should have. It was admirable, and once A was finished playing, all he wanted was to hear more. He wasn't ashamed to ask either.

Beyond was deep in thought for a moment, he'd only processed the music was over and it was now silent in the attic a moment later, the sound of nail biting could be heard. He blinked widely and stopped himself, but his face was still visible from behind the brown boxes.

Sharply looking up, A turned to cast his gaze over his shoulder, tensing again. The intruder was immediately recognized, and distress welled up within him. B had been listening. B was in his hideout. He didn't like the situation at all, and certainly wasn't looking forwards to whatever sarcastic remark the raven would make..

Lifting his chin quietly, he wiped the weariness off his expression, narrowing those dark blue eyes of his. "Why are you here?" His voice, having its usual softness, came out as no more than a whisper - yet in the cluttered, triangular room, it seemed to carry with ease. This was _his_ secret hideout, _his_ space - he couldn't let B just waltz in whenever he pleased.

Beyond kept eye contact with A as he slowly stood, hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets and crimson red orbs slightly obscured by his raven fringe. It was true that he hadn't been up in the attic ever since the one time by himself when he was younger, but apparently this must have become a special place to A. Somewhere he went regularly.

"Always nice to see you, A." He smirked slightly, giving a sarcastic greeting and stepping around the box. He walked into the room even though he clearly was not invited, looking around the space and rocking on his heels once he'd stopped in front of him. "I heard music, and I saw you. So of course I decided to stay for the full show. Excellent, by the way. Two thumbs up." He held up two thumbs and grinned.

A's lip curled downwards woth distaste, a sick feeling coiling in his stomach. He didn't like B. Something about how shuffled towards him drove a stake of unease into his malleable brain, made him want to slink away and become one with the shadows of the room. Something about those piercing eyes, the ones that drank in every detail unblinkingly, made him want to disappear and go somewhere where those orbs didn't haunt him.

Summoning repulsion instead of fear, he directed his attention to the floor, turning his cheek. Even if he wanted to sound brave, those eyes wreaked havoc on his psyche. He just couldn't summon the nerve to lock eyes with the boy for more than a few moments.. "Get out, B." A murmured, inwardly flinching at his own words. He gripped the neck of his instrument more tightly, locking his jaw subtly. His being was wrought with tension, and his toes had subconsciously turned themselves inward.

Even though BB would never admit it to anyone including himself, he actually hated the things that people thought about him. He could hear them talking, could hear the voices both in the halls and in his head speaking about his eyes, his grin, B was 'demon spawn'. He wasn't human. He was evil. He was from hell. He wasn't to be trusted, to be loved, to be cared about. If everyone was going to assume he was truly evil, and treat him more rotten than they would any other person, then why not act like it?

But there were also times that B loved who he was. Loved his eyes that freaked everyone else out. Loved how the other children would fear him, especially A. Fear could be considered something he lived off of, something that brought that trademark smirk to his lips. He only took another step forward, studying A's facial expression. "Why? I can see why you like it up here. Besides, you don't own Wammy's House, do you?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"..." The blonde was feeling increasingly trapped. Aiden couldn't summon the courage to respond, and really, he just wanted to melt into the floor. He didn't dare look towards the staircase- it would only alert B. No, he had to be more careful, more controlled, more..

The boy stepped closer. He swallowed, leaning back on his heels just slightly, keeping his gaze low. He refused on principle to step back, but B was drawing close, like a predator his prey. Feeling more and more like a mouse betwixt a feline's claws, he stilled his breath, then threw down the instrument with a loud clang of strings and wood, using it as a distraction to try and dash around Beyond and get to the staircase. Fight or flight, his instincts had told him; and so he attempted his escape.

Beyond blinked widely in surprise when the instrument was thrown down onto the floor, glancing at it for only a brief second. The smug smirk on his face was gone, and he let his instincts take over when A tried to run. His annoyance at everyone being afraid of him might have had something to do with it too.

"Aw c'mon Aiden, where ya' goin'?" He grinned, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. He spun A around and held a tight grip, one sudden movement and his wrist would probably break, if not his arm. "And here I thought we were getting along just fine.. It's not too often I give anyone compliments." B chuckled, squeezing his wrist after this. No. A would not escape so quickly on his watch.

"Let go." A muttered, heart dropping like a rock upon his wings being clipped. The brunette was forced to step back, accidentally kicking a box with his heel upon trying to steady himself; 'No escape', He registered glumly. Of course that would on serve to annoy B - he couldn't believe he had thought otherwise, even for the smallest moment. Hope diminishing and growing cold in his chest, he made a half-hearted attempt to pull away.

Then the pressure intensified, and he took B's wrist as well, wincing. "Let go." He said, more insistent this time as it was beginning to hurt. That look in the boy's eyes.. he shuddered inwardly, visibly shrinking as he tugged at his hand. Beyond grinned, his crimson eyes shining a vibrant and more demonic red on command. God, he loved that. He could make any facial expression, whether it be insanely happy or angry, and it would still scare whoever was around to witness it. "Why would BB do that?" He asked innocently, not even making the slightest flinch when his own wrist was grabbed. His eyes never left A's, and even as they held eye contact he was able to study everything around them, including Aiden's body movements and the slightest changes in his stance as he struggled to get away. He moved his leg forward in an attempt to block A's possible path.

God, that unnerved him; those eyes of B's shone with eerie luminescence, reflecting light that didn't exist. At the words and the claim to personality B made, his blood ran cold, and the remaining color drained away. If he had been feeling endangered before, he was looking death in the eye. Growing more frantic, his attention went to his hands, and he pulled with more fervor. "Let.. Let go..!" He stammered, fear making his breath catch in his throat.

B was bad, but BB was worse. He had faced many encounters with the raven's alternate personality, and judged him to be far more volatile. He had been there when BB sent a child to the hospital, had been lurking when BB decided to set another child's head on fire. Never once had he stopped the other; no, his only fear was for himself. While he had always been able to get away in the past, now he was faced with walls on all sides, and a panic rose within him. He couldn't get away.

BB laughed at the fear that was clearly displayed in A's voice and facial expression, he never felt more alive than in moments like these, and especially with Aiden. He laughed and dug his nails into A's skin, blood getting on his fingertips and running down his wrist. The smell and feel of the metallic blood, was definitely something BB had grown to love.

Though most didn't understand, BB knew that A was aware of the two different personalities inside Beyond. He knew that the blonde understood they weren't the same person, and their behaviors were not the same. He pushed A back violently against the wall, pinning him there with both wrists above his head, and his legs making it so A could not try to kick instead. "Idiot.. That's what you are. You're a fool."

His sleeves would absorb the brunt of the stemming blood, but he could hardly defend himself properly in such a position. Heart beating indomitably fast, Aiden swallowed. His back was to the wall, and his layers of clothing, he knew, would do nothing to cushion him should the situation become any worse..

..and the blonde feared it was going to. Whisps of hair hung over his eyes, and he bit his tongue, refusing to utter a sound. Best to stay quiet and hope BB would grow bored.. In all likelihood, it wasn't probable. Mentally cowering, he writhed in place, trying to break from the vice-like grip.

"Weak too. C'mon. You were much more interesting to play with before." He flicked A's forehead in an intimidating matter, getting real close to his face with shining ruby red orbs, the bangs in his eyes and grin on his lips only adding to the mentally insane image most had for him. "Not gonna fight back?" He scratched the skin that his nails had been digging into, feeling the blood easily being soaked up by A's sleeves but also on his hands and fingers, and wanting nothing more to enjoy the warm feeling before licking it off after.

It hurt. A shut his eyes, but it was as if hell had carved BB's sneering face into his eyelids, for he could not rid himself of the image. ".. I'm not playing..." He whispered, gritting his teeth as he tried to collect himself. There was no chance he was going to retaliate. That would only make it longer, wouldn't it?

And still he wondered why he didn't. With all the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he could throw the boy off balance, make a second dash for the staircase.. wallowing in misery, he countered the thought with another; that was what BB wanted. He derived pleasure from the chase.. Aiden knew that if he ran, it'd only be worse when the raven caught up to him. He had seen it happen before.

"I wonder, Aiden.. Where do you suppose that missing student went?" He chuckled, placing his index finger until A's chin and tilting his head back to face him. "What was his name again? I must have forgot.. Either that, or.. I was just having too much fun to notice.." He laughed, the vague hints he would drop seemed to be like a game to BB, and he knew A was smart enough to pick up what he was putting down.

Although, this might have been just a bit of an exaggeration. The victim BB was talking about was still alive, despite what the raven was leading him to believe, and yet it was true that he wasn't at Wammy's House for the time being.. Where he was.. Well, that was only for BB to know.

A grit his teeth, moving his chin off BB's finger, his hands clenching in the boy's grip. Eyes opening, but fixing on the floor, he visibly struggled with himself over a response. He had his suspicions concerning the matter, but had never voiced them. He had gone so far as to deny them entirely in favor of keeping himself out of the matter..

Let the other children play detective, he had thought. Let them get themselves into dangerous situations and killed; he was staying out of it, keeping his nose clean. With startling revelation, he realized his hand was free. Completely ignoring his earlier logic, he gave BB a hard shove- but his other hand was still trapped. It was all he could do to hold him at arm's length, attention once more on the raven rather than the culminating dust. He didn't want to end up as a missing student.

Beyond growled at this, his facial expression changing from playful to anger. This was never good for whoever caused it, BB was _not_ one who could ever control his temper, or even try to for that matter. He did stumble back a bit but quickly regained his composure, slamming A against the wall and punching him square in the face. He pinned him roughly there and kept all his focus and strength on him this time, kicking him just where it counted and only then did he feel the rush of anger start to die.

Being punched had been unexpected, and being kicked even more so. Aiden coughed, hunched over as far as he could go, his knees doing little to support him as pain curled his toes. Why had he thought that would be a good idea? It was a mistake, a mistake, a terrible, brutal mistake. He tasted blood, and distantly understood that he had bit his tongue at some point. Trembling, the pain slowly dimmed to something more like a dull throb, allowing his fright to command him again; though he still did not speak.

"You think it's that easy? Huh? Little shit." Beyond growled and grabbed a fistful of A's hair, slamming his head back against the wall. He had to warn himself to take deep breaths, he might've ended up killing A if he didn't calm his temper. He didn't dare let go of the boy in front of him, nor did he dare to tear his gaze away and studied the damage he'd done up and down.

He could see the blood running down his face and his arms, he licked his lips as if he wanted a taste. And wasn't that sick? That was BB. That was what he had no choice but to embrace. The real B.. He wasn't that bad. He was more of a quiet observer, than a violent demonic child. He might've been hurt that Adrian tried whatever he could to get away, but BB only thought of it as disrespect and it provoked his anger.

The blonde's lips parted in silent exclamation of pain, and he again grabbed BB's wrist, trying to stop him from pulling. His head hurt now, and he was beginning to ache. Where were the others, the ones who wanted to play hero? Where was the groundskeeper? He'd settle for any savior, anyone who was willing to stop the boy.

He could _feel_ the anger. It rolled off BB in palpable waves, scorched with an indomitable flame. Clamping his mouth shut, he struggled, again shutting his eyes for fear that the red hues of the predator would burn through his own. Beyond laughed and moved forward again, glaring into his eyes after a moment of silence. He knew even if anyone could hear them, the children would recognize the taunting voice of BB, and stay away. None of them would want to get involved, even if it had been a friend of Aiden. "Say you're sorry. Now." B demanded. "Or I'll do much worse." Threats rolled off the tongue easily, threats he would definitely follow up on, raising an eyebrow and carefully watching him.

Apologize? For what? He didn't want to. He really, _really_ didn't want to, and still he shrank against the wall. Aiden knew hope was useless; even if he did have any 'friends', they would be all too willing to leave him to the wolf.. 'Like I would them.'

But the matter at hand surrounded him, and A swallowed. His clipped nails dug in; not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to show he was still fighting. He didn't believe for a second BB would really release him.. In response, he slowly shook his head as best he could with the other holding him down. "Do you have a death wise, Aiden? I'm curious. All it takes is a simple apology, and BB is gone." Beyond smirked, head slightly tilt to the side as he pierced A's skin with his sharp nails once again.

"Aw.. You look so sad." BB couldn't stop himself from laughing, following his gaze wherever it went, holding eye contact that would surely send shivers down anyone's spine. "I would never feel bad for you. You deserve it. You and the others, you all deserve it." He growled, kicking him hard again. "Judge someone before you get to know them, will you? I wish you had red eyes, you filthy excuse for a human being."

The blonde pursed his lips, refusing to make a sound. A thin trickle of blood had started down his lip. Never had he so wished to escape before in his life. Dark thoughts overwhelmed him, taunted him, pulled him in all directions.. It couldn't be that easy. His disbelief on the matter was all that kept him from saying anything, and his hazy mind fought to comprehend the monologue BB was giving. Something about eyes.. Shuddering, he grew more slack, cowering as far against the wall as he could. His cheek had again been turned, and he seemed to be frozen in a permanent wince, his shaking hand still pulling at BB's, trying to knock it free from his scalp.

"I'm talking to you!" BB yelled and pushed him down on the ground, dropping to his own knees and making sure there was no way A could escape. He was pinned by both his wrists and legs, and there was nowhere he could look except into the piercing gaze of the crimson red eyes above him.

No one understood. He just wanted someone to understand. And even without anger problems, multiple personalities, or any sick fascinations BB might have.. No one would understand, or even try to listen. It was a cold hard fact. "I wish you had red eyes! Everyone would hate you! You could be asking yourself why, you could be wondering if you yourself was evil, and _you'd_ be the one pinning me down right now." Beyond yelled.

"No..." A's voice wavered, and still his eyes remained tightly shut, even as he was thrown into the creaky wood. What was he denying? He didn't know. The situation, BB's words - himself? He didn't know. His breath was shallow in his lungs, unproductive and faint. He could _feel_ BB towering over him, heard the boy's voice ring in his head. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he continued to shake his head.

"You think you're crying now, huh, you little shit?" Beyond grabbed him by the neck, as if to choke up but hesitating. Although he still held a tight grip, eyes flaring angrily. "That's right, you're the victim, right? You're the fucking victim. " BB cursed sarcastically. "You've got it easier. I don't give a fuck what you say." He growled, he knew A was going through unreasonable amounts of pressure, but at least someone believed in him. "I hate you.. I wish the tables were turned. Wish you'd be crying in your room every night, and I'd be the one laughing in my own. I wish L and Watari and Roger all believed in me, and not you." The raven's eyes narrowed.

It wasn't the eyes. If Aiden had ever been calm around anyone else, he would say they looked cool - that they were fascinating. But he _wasn't _comfortable around anyone else, and though he could drag himself through conversations, he'd rather be alone. It was never the eyes. It was the instability that lurked within BB that scared him deeper than the others, that made him immediately want to hide. Somehow, the raven found him; _every_ time. When he wanted solace, B would arrive, sweep him through maddening amounts of emotions before leaving him barren and exhausted.

'I hate you', BB had said. Hated him? His gut wrenched at the thought, distressing him further. Liquid misery rain down the sides of his face. How he wanted to deny everything, to make it clear that he had reason to suffer.. but did he? Wrestling with his darkness, he remained utterly silent. Slowly, Beyond was calming himself down, and although he wasn't quite back to himself just yet but more like a ticking time bomb that could go off again at any moment, he wasn't as angry as before. No, more like upset. If he could make at least one person understand, preferably A, he'd be content. He didn't have to befriend the one who understood. Just understanding and realization would be good enough for Beyond.

"It isn't my fault how I am." The raven insisted, searching Aiden's facial expression and looking for even the slightest change in his eyes. If there was a hatred for anyone from Beyond in the world, it was probably for himself the most. "My anger isn't my fault. My eyes aren't my fault. I wasn't accepted from the start, would you have tried? Probably not!" He huffed, watching the tears run down A's face. He wanted to believe he was still powerful, but the truth was, he really wasn't as much as everyone thought. Underneath the other, the blonde shuddered. He seemed to sink into the floor, keeping his eyes lidded. He heard BB's words, but his mind was elsewhere.

Why did he always fail? His mind had hit a low point, and his fear was being replaced with depression. He no longer shook, but hollow eyes opened only to well up and spill over. He knew he must be terrible for not thinking of the others under him. He just- he just wanted to be the example he _needed_ to be, and yet somehow he always messed up or fell short, left a task incomplete. Staring blindly at BB, he quietly sniffed. His turtleneck was ruined at the sleeves by blood, his head and crotch were sore and he could feel bruises surfacing; but deep down, he still didn't hate the other. In fact, he might've even been the one that Beyond wanted so badly to understand.

BB closed his eyes for a minute, almost as if an excruciating headache was taking over. When they were open once again, his eyes had returned back to their normal calm crimson color. They were no longer that angry, fiery red that caused others to fear him. He was back to himself, and this self wasn't the happy one either. A more rational state of mind, sure, but B still felt the same.

What was there to say now? He didn't know. No amount of talking would change anything, he was sure of it. Until he could finally figure out how to leave this institution, he was stuck with everyone hating him, adults included. L, the only person he looked up to, included. "I didn't just start watching you today." He spoke up. "You're who I watch the most. I know what you're going through. Not from experience, but from watching. You're pressured, Aiden. And you feel in your heart that you aren't good enough." B looked directly at him. "Am I wrong?"

"You.." A choked laugh. "..never told me.. how you knew my name.. I.. I didn't.. tell anybody.." It was hard to speak through tears, but Aiden stumbled through it anyway, if only for the brief relief that he had gotten from the melancholy laugh. His tears continued to flow freely, and somehow, amidst his whirlwind of terror and dark thoughts, he found himself calming down. Despite B being inches away, despite him continuing to keep him down.. he was less afraid. The other's tone sounded weary; not angry - weary; and his words lacked their usual sarcasm.

B smirked slightly, although it wasn't the same as usual. More like his best attempt at a smile, that just didn't work out. Why not explain? It wasn't as if he expected A to believe him anyway, the few people he told didn't. Especially after all that had just happened, who would believe anything about him, other than him being 'batshit crazy'?

"My red eyes are Shinigami eyes.. I see everyones' names and lifespans above their heads." He explained casually, shrugging his shoulders and looking down at the other's tearful face. The blood was drying up, he licked blood off his own bottom lip. The metallic taste wasn't as satisfying as it had been previously.

"Okay." The single word was delivered without attachment. He had accepted the answer, and didn't dwell on it to debate the matter further. The blonde was feeling drained, and the tears had slowly begun to cease flowing, though their marks remained. Bruised and battered, but exhausted from the fighting and the situation in general, A's eyes closed again, slowly this time. He just wanted to sleep. If only he could stay unconscious for millions of years, so that he could pass by all this struggling.

"Heh." Beyond scoffed and actually laughed at this, shaking his head. Slowly he started to remove himself from his position from the floor, feeling exhausted himself from before. If A had the strength he could have ran by now, but B knew neither of them could be up for running. And even if he was, he wouldn't try to chase A. He sat on the floor beside him instead, looking up and down the damage he caused on A's body. Did he feel guilt? Yes. But he'd do it again, if given the choice. "Now you can hate me." He said, as if giving him permission that A now had a reasonable excuse to hate BB.

"..." Not a sound was muttered. Quiet reigned for only moments before Aiden had rolled onto his side and, on impulse, taken B's hand in his own. Afterwards, he lay still, not explaining his actions nor retracting his hand.

He wouldn't hate B. He was too weary to delve into the matter, and thus the only assurance he provided was that of light contact. His hand was attached to the raven's with feather-like pressure, as if it were hardly there; as if Aiden was hardly there. His breath began to slow to a steady rhythm. Beyond's eyes grew wide and he tensed up, keeping himself as silent and still as possible, as if the slightest movement could cause A to let go and run away. B genuinely felt confused for the first time in awhile, staring down at their hands and blinking a few times. The gesture was something nicer than he ever remembered, his own mother hadn't even done something like that for him before. Not even a hug. Not even holding his hand.

Beyond chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, relaxing his muscles and holding A's hand in return. His own was shaky, but he took slow breaths to calm himself. "Why.. Don't you hate me..?" He had to know.. But A could not respond. Many sleepless nights had been forgone in favor of studying case files, and he was fully asleep before he could so much as hear the question. His chest rose and fell at a sluggish pace, signifying his slumber. The blonde lay limp against the floor, hand just barely touching B's own. His lips, though painted with a thin line of dried blood, were parted with relative ease, and he lay splayed against the floor without movement.

Beyond looked over at him and sighed, shaking his head. He wouldn't allow the question to drop. He knew he'd find out. Hesitantly, he slowly stood and let go of A's hand. Thankful that the bathroom was only right next to the attic, he was able to get wet paper towels and a first aid kit to clean A up a bit. B knew with how tired he was, he wouldn't be waking up for at least a few hours. He sighed and dropped to his knees, quietly getting to work to fix him up and hopefully undo the damage his alternate personality had done tonight. Although most of it was just a blur, he hoped things wouldn't get worse. Even if they couldn't get better.. Anything but worse.

A was in the same spot he had been in when B had stood. He hadn't shifted when, with ghostly ease, B had slipped out of the brunette's grip. If he were awake perhaps he would have insisted, but he was out cold, and, as B suspected, would not stir for several more hours at the least. The only blood was clotted at his wrists and just around his bottom lip. Bruises would crop up later, but none visible without intense looking; BB had struck places that weren't easily reached with the naked eye. The one exception was the punch that BB had delivered to his face; his cheek had already begun to swell, and the redness was indicative of a decent bruise in the making.

B knew the punch to A's face wasn't the wisest idea, but it couldn't be taken back. Besides, all he had to do was say who had punched him, and anyone asking would immediately drop the subject. He shrugged his shoulders and closed the kit once finished, checking to make sure all of the dried up blood was washed away and whatever he could take care of was done. He didn't want to leave though, so instead he put the kit off to the side and sat up against the wall beside A once again. His eyelids were getting heavy, and his head lowered as if preparing for sleep. No matter how much he tried to stay awake, it wasn't something he could fight easily. Beyond took A's hand once again, this time really holding it for comfort, and lowered his head as if preparing for sleep to take over.

"..I understand."

Beyond heard the faint words being spoke beside him, crimson eyes snapping open to look over in A's direction. He thought the blonde had fell asleep before him.. But it was possible that he'd woken up if only for a moment.

"I understand you.. B.." A mumbled sleepily, holding his hand loosely but focusing on the warm and comforting feeling. The same feeling that Beyond could now feel in his heart. He wasn't one for happiness, went the majority of his life without it.. But now..

Now maybe he could.


End file.
